villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Trent Boyett
Trenton “Trent” Boyett is the main antagonist of the episode "Pre-School" of South Park. He was voiced by Trey Parker. Biography Trent was a boy who used to go to South Park Elementary. In preschool, he was a bully who was never avuncular to younger kids and relished in igniting property. Knowing this, a younger Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny, wanting to play a game of Firemen, dared him to start a fire in the classroom so that they would put it out with their urine. However, things didn't go as planned, and the fire spread. Their teacher, Ms. Clairidge, was badly burned trying to put the fire out herself, forcing her into a futuristic device that only allowed her to communicate with a blinking light (that she had to blink once to say yes and twice to say no). Trent was arrested for the arson and alleged attempted murder, but not before he vowed revenge on the boys, who refused to admit to their own guilt and allowed him to take the fall. Five years passed, and he was released from juvenile hall, tougher than ever before and out for revenge on the four boys. The first thing he did was beat up Butters (who had previously also known about Trent's innocence, but had said nothing out of fear of being grounded by his parents) as a warning to Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny, who had already learned of his release. Needing protection from him, they hired the sixth-graders to be their bodyguards, but they wouldn't unless they could get a picture of Stan's mother, Sharon's, breasts. Eventually, since they found the idea too difficult to pull off, they disguised Cartman's buttcheeks as a pair of breasts, which surprisingly worked, leading them to agree to protect them. Later, they encountered Trent off-screen, and he defeated them all effortlessly, landing them all in the hospital. Eventually, the boys decided that they had no other choice but to turn to Stan's sister, Shelly, who was usually mean to them. Stan confessed all to her, and though she softened slightly toward him and took pity on his fear of Trent, she wouldn't protect him or the other boys unless they also confessed to Ms. Clairidge that the fire was their fault. They go find Ms. Clairidge, whose machine had broken down on a crosswalk, and apologized to her, intending to admit to their guilt. However, before they could, Trent found them. He told them of the rough life he had to endure, and that they got to live normal lives and have amazing adventures while he was locked up in juvenile hall. After his speech, he prepared to attack them, but Cartman, who had taken his mother's taser for protection, fired it at him, but it hit Ms. Clairidge, causing a chain reaction that caused her chair to charge up, crash into several objects in the immediate area, and ultimately catch on fire again. Once again, Trent was blamed for the incident, and the boys, showing that they had learned nothing from the whole thing, happily allowed him to take the blame (despite Ms. Clairidge herself even attempting to tell the police that he was not responsible by blinking her light twice when asked if he had done it, which was taken as her saying yes twice rather than just saying no), and he was sent back to juvenile hall. The boys all celebrated, knowing it would be another five years before they would have to worry about seeing him again. Gallery Young Trent Boyett.jpg Kid Trent Boyett.jpg Angry Trent Boyett.jpg|The angry Trent Boyett returns. Navigation Category:Kids Category:Vengeful Category:South Park Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Imprisoned Category:Rogues Category:Brutes Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Insecure Category:Torturer Category:Stalkers Category:Fighters Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Scapegoat Category:Abusers Category:Inmates Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Male Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Envious Category:Thugs Category:Malefactors Category:Destroyers Category:Affably Evil Category:Vandals Category:Homicidal Category:Tragic